


One, Two, Three

by Nialuna



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arendelle (Disney), Ballroom Dancing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Good Hans (Disney), How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waltzing, this whole thing is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialuna/pseuds/Nialuna
Summary: Kristoff knew he wasn't very good at those royalty-related things. But really, how hard could a simple waltz be?
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Hans/Kristoff (Disney), Hans & Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Thing More Powerful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604996) by [Setari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setari/pseuds/Setari). 



> Hello to all of you,  
> I'm really happy you clicked on the story! In case you haven't noticed, this is polyamory, so if this isn't your cup of tea, here's the last exit. 
> 
> To everybody who is still here: welcome!! It's my very first Frozen-fic and i really hope the characters aren't too ooc. I was so inspired after reading The Only Thing More Powerful by Setari that i had to write something about kristhanna or i would have gone crazy with all the plot bunnies. And then i heard Shostakovitchs 2nd waltz on my way to work the next day and immediatly had to think of Hans and Anna dancing to it. So i produced this little thing.  
> Hans is good in this one - he's like at the beginning of the movie, but i left out an explanation - so go with whatever theory suits you.
> 
> If you wanna hear the song while reading I recommend starting it when you read "The music started..." (pretty self-explanatory). I listened to the version on Apple Music from Éder Quartet "Jazz Suite No. 2: Vl. Waltz 2" and i recommend that one because it's a little faster than most. If for any reason you can't listen to this version i can also recommend this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_fprzrHvIM it's a little different but it has the same vibe and atmosphere to it.  
> Oh and Hans speaking something like spanish is just a fun little headcanon of mine - i mean "southern isles", that just seems natural to me.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so please tell me if something's wrong. And every constructive criticism is very much welcome! This is my second fanfic after all.  
> I'm happy about every review and kudo!
> 
> That's all from me,  
> Enjoy the fluff-fest!

“OUCH!”

The word echoed through the calm and quiet castle. It was a beautifully tranquil spring afternoon in Arendelle. Children were playing and laughing all over the town – happy and full of joy to finally do so in the warmth rays of the sun that already carried the first promises of summer. While the winters were equally as loved as the summers nobody could deny themselves to welcome the sense of awakening and new beginning that spring always brought with it.

Surprisingly the royal house of Arendelle didn’t seem to mirror the overall joyous mood of its country. Servants as maidens alike craned their necks to find the source of the outcry. It hadn't been the first call they heard loud and clear that originated more from irritation than pain.

As a servant boy, who had the task to get more blankets for the cleaning staff, went by one of the smaller ball rooms – the one that overlooked the royal gardens and had windows almost as high as the ceiling - he could hear curses flying around that made his ears turn red. They really weren't anything one would expect to hear in a place like this and one was supposed to hear even less out of the mouth of a princess. But the boy new that voice by heart - it belonged definitely to no other than Princess Anna. Not wanting to encounter her royal highness in such a mood the boy hurried along.

Inside the ballroom the atmosphere wasn't as calm as in the rest of the castle.

"I am so, so sorry Anna!" Kristoff cried out and tried to steady mentioned princess. She was hopping around on her left leg holding her right foot. Anna shot him an angry glare.

"Well 'sorry' doesn't sweeten my tea!" she ground out and was trying to angrily hop away from him. Kristoff, feeling worse by the second, went after her, apologies rushing out of his mouth like birds trying to flee their cage all at the same time. In an attempt to get away from the source of all her misery Anna hopped faster - and it would have worked very well, _thank you very much_ , if it hadn't been for the, in her opinion _way_ to long, skirt of her ball gown. The red-head saw the ground coming up to meet her in an alarmingly fast pace and flailed her arms to grab anything she could to stop her rapid descent. Unfortunately the only thing she got a hold on was an equally perplexed Kristoff and before he could do anything except for bursting out a surprised "WHA-" he found himself lying on the hard wooden floor.

He heard rapid footsteps coming towards him and Kristoff opened his eyes - _when had he closed them?_ \- slowly. He blinked and stared for a moment into emerald green eyes that looked concerned down on him. He could have easily gotten lost in the green depths above him had they not flitted back and forth between himself and something beside him - _Not something, someone!_ , shot through his head.

Groaning he sat up and checked himself over for any serious injuries. Beside him an equally stunned Anna did the same.

"Are you both alright?" came the expected question. Hans had knelt in front of Anna and him and studied them with a worry that made Kristoff’s heart flutter a little bit.

"I'm alright. I guess all those blasted layers have a use after all." Anna giggled, all of her anger blown away, and gestured to the more than voluminous skirt of her ball gown.

"Yeah, I'm fine too" Kristoff mumbled.

Hans, being the gentleman he was, assisted Anna to her feet and then stretched out his hand to help him too. Kristoff took it gladly and rose to his feet with a groan.

"Maybe it's time for a little break, dear?" Hans asked, seemingly feeling a little guilty, and Kristoff couldn't have agreed more.

Since two hours Anna and Hans tried to teach him how to dance. The annual Midsummer-ball was in a few days. It wouldn’t have been that big of a deal, really, if it weren’t for the teeny tiny fact that the three of them were now engaged and Kristoff, being part of the royal family with that, wasn't allowed any more excuses to escape attending the official part of the festivities. Previous to their engagement he was happy to stand by the sidelines and watch. But that didn’t seem to be enough for the people of Arendelle – no, apparently they wanted to see just how poorly he did on the dancefloor. _As if he wasn’t already uncomfortable enough at those ceremonies just attending them._

To say that they made slow progress would still have been an overstatement - for progress there had to be a difference between how it was going and how it begun. Kristoff seemed to not only have two left feet but also wooden legs. He felt like he had stepped more on Anna's toes than on the hardwood floor beneath them. Hans had put on a record with suspiciously simple waltz music using the beloved gramophone of Anna and Elsa’s mother.

As Kristoff used Anna as his human guinea pig Hans stood a few meters next to them counting with the rhythm and trying his best to help Kristoff navigate his feet – with no notable success.

Kristoff didn’t know if they were bad at teaching or if he was just bad at dancing – either way he was on the verge of forsaking dancing forever and just living in a cave with Sven, eating moss and twigs and being a grumpy old hermit who shouted at children and cursed their parents. The only thing that held him from fleeing the castle were the two royalties before him – he really didn’t want to have to live without them ever again. And, if he was being completely honest, the way both of them were putting so much effort and dedication into it was kinda cute.

And Anna and Hans really tried their best at being patient and optimistic – Hans had a kind of patience and persistency that was almost frightening and Anna made up for her impatience with her unshakeable optimism and belief in him. Admittedly the Princess succumbed faster to annoyance and frustration - but she could as easily shake it off again.

So as Kristoff was now simply glad that he got a little break, Anna was being as bright and enthusiastic as ever again.

"That middle part really wasn't that bad, Kristoff! And if you really think about it, I think your steps weren't that wrong either - you know just a little to the left or right and that should be all, really! Let's try it again with just a liiiittle mo-"

"Anna I think Kristoff needs a little respite right now." Hans interjected.

All Kristoff could do was nod his head almost violently.

"I'm just gonna sit over there with Sven, he could do with a little company, really." Kristoff exclaimed, already half way to Sven.

The reindeer looked fine all by himself, if Anna was being honest, but well. She couldn't really force him now, could she? But since time was of the essence, with the ball being in less than two weeks, she thought of a way they could use the time while Kristoff paused.

"Well ok then. What about Hans and I just do a small waltz and you just relax and watch? Maybe you'll get a better feeling for the dance when you see how it's supposed to look like one more time."

Kristoff, being as frustrated as he was, didn't really have the strength to argue.

"If it makes you happy..." he said while thinking that if he hadn't learned anything while dancing himself then _how was he supposed to pick it up by only watching?_

Hans didn’t have any objections to the princess’s idea and went over to the gramophone to put on a new record.

The music started and Anna and Hans met in the middle of the dancefloor. They took their position with poise and an ease and a grace Kristoff wouldn’t even dream of ever possessing. The soft tones of horns echoed through the hall as Hans and Anna began to sway slowly.

Then, at the same time as the melody hit its highest note, Hans took a step forward – and Anna followed without a blink. They set off an easy pace, making it look effortless and as easy as breathing – and to them it maybe was. He could see that they were just starting, getting into the music – but it was already one of the most beautiful things he ever had laid eyes on. And he knew that he was more than biased when it came to his two fiancées – but being biased didn’t mean one was wrong.

The violins set in and from there on it was simply magic. Hans led Anna with infinite grace around the dance floor. It was fascinating and infuriating at the same time to see how little effort it took the two. They glided through the room as if they were floating. Nothing else existed in their little world of dancing and music.

The sweeping motions and wide turns left Kristoff breathless. They danced with not a single care – and Kristoff could only watch completely under the spell of the graceful and rich movements of his lovers. He was enchanted by the simple and yet intricate pattern of their dance, the complicated steps they took and the ease with which they did it.

They went round and round and it seemed they had become one – swirling skirts and polished boots, one hand leading, the other being led. Whirling and twirling making Anna’s skirt and its many layers fly around them.

It all was the most graceful whirlwind Kristoff ever laid eyes on.

He could hear them laugh lively and saw their smiling faces. They were completely alive and dedicated to the music. The picture of two angels paying a visit to earth to enchant every living soul who laid eyes on them. Flying across the parquet they spun around breathtakingly, just to fall easily in the rhythm and steps again, swaying to and fro. The formal steps became timeless elegance as music swirled through the air. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore – the world only existed in two pairs of feet, flying over wooden parquet, and two pairs of eyes looking beyond all into the very soul of their counterpart.

This moment right now – Kristoff was sure that what he was witnessing was larger than life itself.

As the music drew to a close the atmosphere was high-strung, their bodies turning faster and faster. Confident and energitc footsteps became quicker, turns wilder, laughs breathless. Hans skillfully spun Anna around rapidly, getting closer and closer, their bodies touching and when the melody came to its conclusion, on the final chord he dipped her in one fluent move out of the spinning and turning – safely into his arms. The two lovers looked at one another, breathless and yet having never felt more alive as the last note faded away. Their lips touched and they ended the dance with a kiss full of love and affection for each other.

The music had stopped and all one could hear were the harsh breaths of the two dancers.

Snapping out of his daze Kristoff noticed how dry his mouth had gotten and closed it. He shook himself out of it and looked ahead. The two redheads were standing beside each other again. As they unlocked their eyes from one another they turned their bright gazes to the blond and his reindeer companion. The sweating and laughing princess dragged an equally disheveled and beaming prince behind her in their direction.

“That was the most beautiful thing I have _ever_ seen in my life.” Kristoff heard himself say, still a little winded, and went immediately red.

“Well thank you, Kristoff.” came the sly reply from Hans. Kristoff raised an eyebrow in surprise – while Hans was without question the best-spoken of them, he was, at heart, as awkward as Anna when it came to flirting. Kristoff knew he wasn’t an expert when it came to love either but in comparison to his two lovers he was quite skilled at it.

The prince seemed to be as surprised as him at his bold reply: The red dusting his cheekbones almost matched the color of his hair and made his freckles stand out adorably. He was slightly out of breath and a lock of his hair fell onto his forehead. Kristoff reached out and pushed it back with a soft brush of his hand. His fingers caressed the others cheek before retracting again. Almost immediately after, the lock loosened itself again and landed on the prince’s forehead once more. Anna giggled openly and Hans self-consciously brushed the fingers of his left hand through his hair – not helping its tousled state at all.

Anna, despite finding the scene before her absolutely endearing, steered her focus back on Kristoff.

“See? It really isn’t that hard when you get the hang of it. Just a little practice and you’ll be sweeping across the dancefloor making maidens blush and faint! I mean if I can do it, you can do it too!” Anna was practically glowing with optimism.

“Yeah, well, Anna, I really mean no offence, but you’re not the one who leads...Soo-“

“Wait a moment, that could be IT! Maybe you’re just not the type for leading! Let’s try – Hans you lead Kristoff this time!” Anna shouted exited. “And I’m going to ignore that implication about it being easier to be led than to be leading. Just this once and only because I love you and know that you’re not yourself right now after that _amazing_ dance you just watched.”

She skipped over to the gramophone and put the record with the simpler waltz music on again.

Hans looked into Kristoff’s eyes and seemed to search for something.

“Are you ready to try again?”

“Yeah, I guess. Can’t get any worse, am I right?”

Being satisfied with the answer, the ginger led the blond into the middle of the dancefloor. Hans explained once more (and with a patience that really was something else entirely) the basic steps. They tried to do them slowly but Kristoff was confused by all the information in his head and moved way too late so that Hans walked right into him. The ice cutter just about saved them from tumbling to the floor in a heap.

“Sorry, sorry!” Kristoff apologized hastily.

“No harm done. And I think I can see now where the problem is.” Hans replied with a big exited smile that reminded Kristoff a little of a puppy.

“You think too much about it! You are way too much in here”, his fiancé gestured to his head, “and not nearly enough in here.” With that he pointed to the blonde’s chest.

“Well I have to remember the steps and the rhythm and all.” Kristoff was a little put off. If you knew the technique then yes, you didn’t have to think about it. But he didn’t know and so he had to learn it first – and learning required focus and concentration.

“I think you’re just going at it the wrong way. Dancing, even ball room dancing, is first and foremost an art. Not a specific instruction one has to follow strictly. I mean yes, there are steps, but that’s it.” Hans looked at him expectantly.

“So what, I just forget everything you guys just taught me the last two hours?” Kristoff was at a loss.

“No, but you need to relax, darling. Dancing is not a science. What do you think the people who thought of these steps got inspired from?” Without waiting for an answer he carried on, “They just let the music direct their body. And that’s how you do it, really. Just feel the music. The steps happen on their own.”

Kristoff continued to be skeptical. “But how can the steps happen if I don’t know them?”

Hans laughed slightly. “They will come. Trust me.”

“Okay.” The blond sighed, still wary.

“Just let go. Relax and let me do the rest, okay?”

And with that Hans laid his hand around the ice cutters side and took a hold of his hand. Kristoff hesitatingly set his hand on the others shoulder. The redhead slowly pushed his leg forward. Haltingly Kristoff took the step back, not liking one bit that he was going into the opposite direction of where he was looking. Instinctively he tried to turn his head.

“Look at me, Goldilocks.”

Caught off guard by the nickname, he looked surprised at Hans.

“Goldilocks? Since when am I Goldilocks?”

“Well, you _are_ the only one of us with blond hair.”

“Yeah well, that doesn’t mean anything. Am I calling you guys gingey or rusty or something?”

“I don’t have anything against an endearment that’s based on the color of my hair. As long as it comes from you or rubí over there.” He gestured with his head in the vague direction of the windows where Anna was sitting.

Kristoff snorted out a laugh at that.

“Let me guess: rubí means red.”

“Maybe.”

Hans shot him a smirk and led them into another graceful swirl. And that’s when Kristoff noticed: They were dancing. No stumbling around, no stepping on each other’s toes. They were honest to god _dancing_. And it felt amazing.

Kristoff’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

“We’re dancing! Hans, _I’m dancing!_ ” he exclaimed incredulous. _He, Kristoff, was dancing!_ It was unbelievable and yet real. Pure delight spread out through his whole body. A grin stole itself on his face, showing his unrestrained joy and wonder. _He was dancing and doing it well!_

_“OH MY GOD, ANNA! LOOK, I’M DANCING!!”_ he all but cried.

 _“_ YES KRISTOFF, I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!” Anna shouted overexcited from the sidelines and did a little dance herself. Hans laughed cheerfully.

“See? Not that hard.”

The blond snorted and rolled his eyes - and in a spur-of-the-moment decision kissed his fiancé full force. He tried to pour all his gratitude and love into it.

Caught in surprise Hans lost the rhythm and they came to a halt – but he couldn’t have cared less about that when his ice deliverer was kissing him nearly senseless with gratefulness and joy. Anna half waltzed, half bounced over and nearly run-danced into them. She threw both arms around them.

“I am so proud of you!” she cried. “And, on another note: you both are so unbelievably gorgeous together!”

She exaggerated a dreamy sigh and hugged them with all her force. Her fiancés snaked each an arm around her and hugged her back, kissing her cheeks. They looked into each other’s eyes and the love in their gazes was nearly tangible.

Breaking their impromptu hug Kristoff took a step back. He was smirking and the new rush of adrenaline made him feel bold.

“Well, now that we got that sorted out – what about we finally do what we came here for?”

“You’re absolutely right.” Anna giggled. “Let’s dance!”


End file.
